Jerus P.I. presents Tenchi Muyo:No Need For Murder
by Jerus
Summary: When murder happens in the Masaki house they call private investigator Jerus to investigate.
1. The Call

Jerus P.I. Tenchi Muyo No Need For Murder! Pt 1.

Jerus sat in his office sipping his coke and keeping his feet on the desk.

He drank coke because he couldn't stand coffee or tea.

"slow day huh" he said throwing paper balls at a mannequin in the corner.

Suddenly the phone rang causing him to fall backwards an hit his head.

He got up and grabbed the phone with his left hand rubbing his head with his right.

"Hello"he said grumbling."yes is this Jerus P.I. with the Ad in the paper?"said the voice anxiously.

"yes and who are you?"he responded."i am Ayeka princess of the planet Jurai and sister has been murdered"she said her voice cracking from the emotion."ok miss calm down i'll be right over" he responded.Later after getting directions Jerus took off down the road on his motorcycle. The wind whipped through his short blue hair.After a couple of hours he pulled up outside the house he parked and put the kickstand down. he then went to the door and knocked on it."This is Private Investigator Jerus is anyone home?" he yelled. suddenly the door was flung open just as he pulled his Colt Python."Don't shoot!"said a purple hair woman."Miss Ayeka i presume?"he said as he reholstered the gun."Yes i am thank you for coming so fast." She said her eyes red probably from crying."May i come in and see the Deceased?" he asked as politely as possible."Yes i'll take you there now"she said hurrieng off .he followed righting down things he noticed about the house.she stopped a few seconds later pointing to the middle of the rooms floor.On the floor lay a young girl about 9 or 10 her internal organs lay spread all over the floor. She also was naked and her legs spread apart."has anyone moved anything in this crime scene"he asked as he looked the body over."No the others are outside in the garden though you can question them." she said rubbing her eyes."no i'll need to take the body to the lab and do an autopsy but i'll need your permission" he said as he looked at the pictures on the wall."yes anything i just want to know who did it" she cried."don't worry i'll find out"he assured her.The next day he sat in the lab and examined the photos and the body.He looked through the microscope and examined all DNA taken from her private reigon."just as i thought , it wasn't rape it was faked but why hmmm better check the stomache wound"He said as he placed his fingers into the wound."it looks like a Knife wound but" he started as he went deeper."Aha!" he exclaimed as he noticed some bullet residue but no bullet."Whoever did this is a pro but even a pro screws up"He laughed.Meanwhile Back at the Masaki house.Ayeka was humming in the shower trying not to think about Sasami.Suddenly a Shadowy figure entered the bathroom.Ayeka turned to the door."What the Fuck are you doing here?"was the last thing she said before the shot was fired and she slammed into shower wall and slumped to the ground then the Killer began their work.


	2. The Second Body

Disclaimer i own no animes or the characters  
who reside in them so don't sue me cause i'm po enough  
and r&r if ya want.  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo  
No need for Murder!  
Pt.2  
  
  
  
  
Jerus pulled up to the driveway and opened his vanilla coke.  
Jerus:mmmmmmm! i love vanilla and i love coke.  
He walked up to the door suddenly a body went flying out the window above him.  
Jerus: Holy shit!!!  
He dived to the side as it hit the ground where he was standing.  
Jerus:Is that Miss Ayeka?  
Suddenly the door slammed open and 5 people ran out of the house.  
Jerus:Halt Jerus P.I.  
He held up his badge as they stopped.  
Jerus: now who are each of you?  
One floated above then and introduced herself.  
Ryoko:I am Ryoko the short one is Washuu. The old guy is Yosho. the woman in the uniform is Kione.  
Ryoko:The other guy is Tenchi and the blonde cluelessly munching on Ramen noodles is Mihoshi  
Jerus:Ok i'm going to have them bring the body to the lab but now i will have to question you.  
Washu:I Washu Hakubi The worlds greatest genius have a lab.  
Jerus:Very nice but i'll use mine thank you very much.  
Kiyone:I'm sorry but you will not take this body for examining  
Kiyone:i have authority of Glaxy police  
Jerus:i have permission to do so and you will not interfere  
Kiyone:You'll have to get past me.  
Jerus put away his badge and with one punch had her laying on the ground.  
Jerus:never threaten me.  
He walked over as the others picked her up he carried the body of Ayeka into his car.  
Jerus:there we go.  
He laid her in the back seat and then got in and started driving after a bit aways he noticed a paper  
laying on his floor which read "Got Ya".  
Suddenly the group saw the car explode off in the distance as the killer smiled.  
  
  
  
  
Is this the End Of Jerus P.I.? 


	3. Finale

Tenchi Muyo  
No need for murder  
pt3.  
  
  
Washu and Ryoko hopped in their car.  
Washu:See ya when this blows over!!  
She yelled as she and ryoko sped off.  
Mihoshi looked at her watch.  
Mihoshi:10:00 time for shower.  
She walked off as Tenchi went to his room to get some sleep.  
Kione:i'll hit the sack too.  
Kione went to her and Mihoshi's room  
Kione:Damn Mihoshi!  
She said looking at her bedside table as she layed down to go to sleep  
Kione:She better find my gun first thing tommorow stupid bitch.  
She muttered going to sleep.  
Tenchi heard someone enter his room and he turned around and was shocked.  
It was the last thing he ever saw as head exploded with blood over the walls.  
Mihoshi got out of the shower and got into bed.  
She hadn't bothered to put on a towel.  
The feel of naked breasts against her back woke   
Kione up.  
Kione:I'll just take a walk  
She got up and walked outside to the carrot garden.  
She didn't hear the person sneaking up on her.  
Kione:It's so beautiful out here.  
Suddenly she was knocked out by a blunt object  
When she awoke she was tied up in the bath house  
Kione: What the hell!!  
Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows with a gun aimed at her forhead.  
Kione:YOU?!  
Mihoshi:Of course it was me didn't you realize it all along  
Kione:But your too dumb you couldn't tie your own shoes much less be a murderer.  
Mihoshi:All an act till i could find my true love now you die!  
Kione:so you took my gun.  
Mihoshi:I did no such thing.  
Voice:No i did  
they turned to the doorway and saw Jerus standing there.  
Mihoshi:But i killed you!!!  
He held Kione's gun aimed at Mihoshi.  
Jerus:You tried too i jumped out of the car seconds before it exploded.  
Mihoshi suddenly smiled  
Mihoshi: I still win.  
Jerus:How so?  
He then fell to the floor with a knife in his back and lay there unmoving  
Kione:No not you!  
Yosho stepped out and went over to Mihoshi.  
Yosho:you have done it my love.  
Mihoshi:No we have done it.  
A loud shot was heard and Mihoshi fell to the floor.  
Yosho:What the hell.  
Suddenly Yosho fell into Mihoshi's arms.  
Yosho:My love.  
Yosho and Mihoshi kissed as blood dripped from their lips.  
Kione look confused as Jerus crawled over to Kione and cut the ropes.  
Kione helped Jerus up and they slowly walked out when Kione screamed and blood splashed   
onto grass from off to the side Jerus turned to where the shot was fired as he fell from  
Kiones body pulling him down then he passed out.  
When he awoke he lay in and ambulance.  
Jerus:What happened?  
He asked weakly.  
Cop:well you passed out from blood loss and then we found this note which reads.  
Cop:"Jerus P.I. the game starts now." and it's signed Xbone  
Then he went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
The End or is it? if you want to here more of the game and eventually learn Xbones identity  
Then R&R ok? good! 


End file.
